


Bun

by Cryptit69



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptit69/pseuds/Cryptit69





	Bun

Odd electronic doors slid open all on their own, a strange anomaly that came across as not entirely repulsive. As Raeus stepped inside the large store she could almost understand why everyone had recommended so highly that she come to the surface for this: it out-scaled almost anything she could dream to find in Hell. Of course, it would have to offer her much more than a high ceiling and wide open space contained within four walls to make it worth the trip.

Tall, black, stiletto heels tapped on the nearly white floor. She had been advised not to wear shoes that would make her stand over 6 feet tall around the humans, but she was confident that if anyone had the gall to say anything about it she’s find the opportunity to make them take it back. Certainly, a pair of tight black pants and a bralette didn’t help her bled in anymore, but nothing sounded worse than being mistaken for one of them.

Raeus paced slowly around the store, pondering where would be the best place to start her grand adventure in the store that had come so highly recommended. Occasionally something would catch her eye long enough to make her stop and run her finger over the object, but she never stopped for long. At least, not until a small voice interrupted her.

She turned to find a small human girl in a uniform staring up at her with wide, glistening eyes.

“Can I help you find something?” the human asked.

Raeus smiled. She bent her knees to be slightly closer to the size of the human, while still towering over her. “Actually, yes.”

The human chewed her lip, something she was clearly trying to hide but doing a poor job of. “What are you looking for?”

Raeus slid her fingers into the human’s dark hair. “I actually think I’ve found it already.” She winked, and twirled the smaller woman’s soft hair around her finger.

The human turned red, but pulled her hair back, away from her grip. “That’s, uh. That’s good to hear. Do you need any more help?”

The demon placed her finger and thumb around the human’s chin and squeezed her cheeks. “How much is it to take you home with me?” Raeus could feel the woman’s cheeks burning against her fingertips. She stuttered and fumbled over her words, but none of her excuses formed into sentences that would made sense. “Or, you can just show me to your break room.”

“I, uh. It’s not my break yet.”

Raeus leaned down over the small creature. “It is now.” With her fingers still holding her new play-thing’s face, she turned her head away. She leaned in closer and ran her tongue up the employee’s throat. “I can even pay you for your time if that’s what you’re worried about.”

The human shuddered, and looked around. No one seemed to be noticing them, giving her time to weigh her option. Her eyes went from the aisles around them, back to the tall figure looming over her. “I guess I can take my break a few minutes early.”

Raeus grinned. Her hand trailed from the human’s chin, down her throat, and to the collar of her shirt. A single finger hooked around the uniform’s collar, and pulled her closer. “You’re too cute to be human. You remind me of a little rabbit. I’m going to call you Bunny.”

She let go, and the human stumbled back from her. Again, the human went back to stammering and looking around herself in fear of getting in trouble. Raeus stepped closet to her and gently caressed her cheek. Meanwhile, her other hand snaked around the human’s waist to pull her body up against hers. “Or. I can fuck you right here in the aisle and hope no one catches us.” She leaned down once more. “Or we can let them find us, if you’re into that.”

The small human woman pulled away abruptly, her face burning so red she looked like she had developed a rash. Raeus grinned as their fingers laced together, and the employee began dragging her to one of the back walls.

“So, Bunny. Where are you taking me?” Raeus cooed.

The human cleared her throat, and tightened her grip on the demon’s hand. “My manager’s office should be empty for a while.”

Raeus whistled. “So you want to be fucked over a desk do you?”

The human shushed her, and tugged her into a narrow stairwell. The heavy metal door closed with a click, and locked behind them. Raeus looked up the winding cement stairs, then down at the small figure beginning to climb them. She stayed put, and waited for her new acquaintance to notice. When she did she stopped on the stair, and gave the arm behind her a slight tug.

“Why’d you stop?”

Raeus took a couple steps up, putting her at the perfect distance to put her hands beneath the human’ arms. A little too effortlessly to be inconspicuous, she lifted her off the ground and pressed her to the wall so that they could be face to face. 

“I don’t want to wait any longer, Bunny.”

She leaned in and kissed the human, hard and desperate. It took a moment for the human to melt into the touch and return the favour, but when she did Raeus found herself pleasantly surprised. When Raeus decided to stop to let the human catch her breath, she moved her lips to the smaller woman’s neck. She kissed her throat, before sinking her teeth into the soft, supple flesh. The human gripped her hair and whined.

“What are you doing?” she whimpered.

Once she tasted blood, Raeus let go and licked the newly formed wound. “You just smelt so good, I had to get a taste.” She set the woman back down I front of the door, and pushed her against the wall. The human held a hand over the mark, until Raeus pulled it away to hold her arms against the wall above her head. “Well, Bunny, I’m going to let you decide. Do you want to ride my fingers, or my face?”

If it was physically possible for the human to get any more red than she already was, she did. Her eyes moved back and forth from Raeus’s fingers to her mouth. When she took a moment where her eyes remained locked on her lips, Raeus extended her tongue and demonstrated the motions in the air.

The human bit her lips and covered her eyes.

Raeus laughed and rested her hands on the human’s hips. Carefully, she pulled the shirt out from being tucked into her pants, and slid her hands underneath it. “You don’t have to be shy, Bunny. Just tell me how I can best take care of you.”

Her hands stopped at the human’s bra, and cupped her hand over the exterior. “You have really nice tits for a human.”

“No I don’t.”

The comment seemed to catch them both off-guard. The human didn’t seem to have meant to say it, and Raeus certainly wasn’t expecting those words to come out of her mouth. Her hand moved beneath her bra to get a better grip, as her other hand cupped the human’s chin. “You might not believe me, considering I’m about to eat you out in a stairwell, but I have fairly high standards. Especially when it comes to humans. I wouldn’t have even given you a second look if you weren’t one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”

The human glanced down, avoiding eye contact. She chewed her cheek, and fidgeted. Raeus took her hand out from under her shirt, and held her face with both hands. “Tell me you’re beautiful.”

“But I-“

Raeus squished her face firmly, and turned her head to force the human to look up at her. “I guess we’re going to have to do this the hard way then. Is that what you want?”

When the human didn’t answer immediately, she took that as enough of an answer. She went ahead and began undoing the button of her pants, and pushed them down.

“Wait, I-‘

“No. You made your choice, Bunny.” Raeus answered sternly. Her pressed a finger against the oddly cute pink underwear, and ran her fingers along the fabric. “You’re wet already? Good. That’s going to make this a lot easier.” She pressed harder and leaned down. Her lips grazed the human’s jaw as she whispered to her. “I’m not going to take your panties off until you convince me that you’re pretty.”

She rubbed her harder. The human whined and held onto her arm, but chewed her lip. Raeus grinned to herself, and kissed the human’s throat while rubbing her through her underwear. Just as the human let out her first soft moan, Raeus stopped. She held her hand perfectly still, until the human whined, then continued.

“You didn’t think I’d let you get off that easy, did you, Bunny?” Raeus asked in a condensing, mocking tone. Her free hand held the human’s face in place as she kissed her cheek. “I can do this all day, but can you?”

“I’m pretty,” the human murmured.

“That’s good, Bunny. But I think you can do better.” She kissed along her jaw, and stopped the motions of her fingers for a few seconds before continuing again.

“I’m very pretty,” the human said, a little louder despite her whines.

“How pretty?”

“I don’t know.”

Raeus pulled her hand away, and rested it on the human’s thigh. “I’m starting to think you don’t really want to cum, hm? Maybe you just want me to keep playing with you, just a little bit, all day long.”

“No!” the human answered with the most conviction Raeus had heard from her since their first meeting.

She returned her hand to pressing against the warm wet underwear, and rubbed her slow enough to barely be moving at all. “How pretty are you, Bunny?”

“Very,” she answered weakly.

Raeus rubbed more, and harder. “I’m going to need more than that.”

“I’m very pretty.”

“Make me believe it.”

The human’s nails gripped her skin. “I’m one of the prettiest people you’ve ever met,” she said with a whimper.

“Better, Bunny, but I’m still not convinced.”

She chewed her lips, taking a little too long to answer. Raeus rubbed her harder, and just a little faster, until the human moaned again, then stopped yet again. The human whined and reached out for her hand, but missed it.

“Tell me how pretty you are.”

“You’re being mean.”

“And you’re being mean to yourself by thinking you aren’t pretty. But if you want mean, I can be really mean.” Without waiting for an answer she grabbed the human’s head and pressed her face against the wall. “Is this better, Bunny? Maybe instead of not letting you really feel good until you make me believe you’re pretty, I should do the opposite. How do you feel about that? You’re going to keep cumming until you can’t even think straight. And then I’m going to send you back out to work with wobble legs and useless sex brain. How about that?”

She pulled the human away from the wall, just to turn her and press her face-forward into it. “Are you ready to make me think you’re beautiful?”

The human shook her head. Raeus grinned, and smacked her ass hard enough to get a yelp out of her. “Remember, Bunny. You asked for this.”

She pulled her underwear down, and lowered herself behind the human. She pulled her legs and hips back, and proceeded to burry her face between the human’s legs.

Raeus stayed there, listening to the human ramble and moan, until the first time she finished. She pulled back, but continued rubbing her with her fingers. “You think you’re pretty yet?”

The human nodded, but she went directly back to it. By the second time she pulled away the human’s legs were already threatening to give out. “How pretty are you, Bunny?” she asked the whining woman.

“I’m very pretty, Ma’am.”

“Ma’am?” Raeus asked with a laugh. “You’re on the right track, but I don’t think you’re there yet.”

“Wait!” The human objected, but it was already too late. No many how many times she muttered that she was pretty, while she dug her nails into the wall, there was no stopping the demon until she had finished yet again. This time she didn’t even have to ask.

“I’m the prettiest person here. I’m so beautiful. I could. I should. I could.”

Raeus clicked her tongue. “We haven’t even gone that long. You should be able to think of something, Bunny.”

“I’m so pretty I could win a beauty pageant.”

Raeus thought it over for a bit, before beginning to rub the human with a finger. “What kind of beauty pageant?”

The human whimpered. Her legs shook and her hips moved on their own. “Miss America?”

“Try again.” 

Raeus slipped two fingers into the woman, and immediately started a steady rhythm. Her kissed her thighs, and listened to the human’s moans.

“Miss Universe?” The human asked through the sounds oozing out of her throat.

“What about Miss Universe, Bunny?”

“I could win Miss Universe.”

“Convince me.”

Despite the moans and whimpers she repeated herself louder, with more conviction.

“Again.”

She did as she was told. This time when she finished, Raeus let her sit down on the cool floor. She licked her fingers clean before kissing the human’s forehead. “I’m going to be back. You have until then to change your mind about yourself, or we’re going to make an entire weekend of this.” She patted her head, and left.


End file.
